Transfert
by Zorah
Summary: Suite à l'ennui d'une certaine personne, Harry va se voir changer de corps avec son ennemi de toujours. Comment va faire Harry pour prendre la place de Voldemort devant ses fidèles et comment Voldemort va réagir devant les stupides Gryffondors ?


Voici ma première fanfiction (postée !) Je ne sais pas si elle va être très entreprenante mais bon je ne le saurais jamais si je ne la met pas ici ! Je voulais en profinter pour remercier Funnygirl0531 (mon Amûr !) pour sa formidable idée pour cette fic !

Rating : R (pour le moment, je tiens à ne prendre aucuns risques !)

Genre : Humor / Romance / Action

Résumé : Vous connaissez tous le tempéremment du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Froid, Cruel... Vous connaissez tous aussi, le tempéremment du célèbre Survivant ? Courageux, Loyal... Maintenant, imaginez que l'un deux se retrouve transféré dans le corps de l'autre et vice-versa. Comment réagirait le Survivant face à ses nouvelles fonctions, se faire passer pour l'être qu'il hait le plus au monde auprès de ses _nouveaux_ serviteurs ? Et comment Voldemort prendrait le fait de se retrouver entouré de stupides Gryffondors et de se retenir de les trucider ? Comment, au nom de Merlin, vont ils trouver le moyen de reprendre leur corps et leur vie ?

**  
Transfert**

Prologue

_Quelque part perdu dans une grotte, située près d'une contrée sauvage, elle-même un peu paumé dans les méandres de notre chère et bonne Terre…_

** - Lulu, je m'ennui… **grommela une voix.

Aisément et totalement avachit sur un canapé d'un cuir rouge sang, Gabriel se pavanait chez son pire ennemi et, officieusement, son meilleur amant, en quête de nouveaux coups tordus à faire. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc presque parfait, tombaient le long du dossier du fauteuil, provoquant un magnifique contraste. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon en tissu blanc moulant à la perfection ses formes, rivalisait avec sa peau ocre. Son menton reposant délicatement dans sa paume droite, il détaillait méticuleusement son compagnon.

** - Que veux-tu que ça me fasse Gabriel ?** Lui répondit une voix froide dont le corps laissait paraître le contraire.

Lucifer, la chaleur incarnée, était tout à fait l'inverse de son ange. Sa peau était aussi bronzée que celle de Gabriel était pâle. Une longue tignasse noire lui servait de cheveux, cascadant le long de son dos pour finir sa course au creux de ses reins.

** - Strictement rien, comme toujours ! **Marmonna le blond d'une voix lasse et vraiment ennuyée. **Seulement ça n'arrange pas mon problème et je m'ennui quand même ! Aller, Lulu… **Ajouta-t-il faisant la moue.

** - Et bien tu n'as qu'à t'amuser à recompter ces misérables mortels de Moldus et ces stupides Sorciers qui se croient bien plus supérieur à eux… **Proposa Lucifer sachant très bien que ca ne satisferait absolument pas les désirs du Blond. **Et je t'ais dit des millions de fois d'arrêter ces surnoms débiles ! **Ordonna-t-il.

** - Là, tu es un peu vache quand même. **Se renfrogna Gabriel.

** - Pour les avoir traités de misérables et stupides ou pour t'avoir proposé cette idée ?** S'enquerra le Brun, le ton légèrement moqueur.

** - Pour les deux si tu veux tout savoir, _mon ange _!**

L'ange en question, ici notre cher Lucifer, se retourna en entendan le surnom, les yeux pleins de haines. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant pour « punir » Gabriel de son insolence face à lui, que ce dernier fut le plus rapide et en moins de deux se retrouva devant _son ange_, l'entourant de ses bras fins et posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si Gabriel avait quelques faveurs du Maître des lieux, il ne devait pas penser qu'il avait _tous_ les droits. Mais cette fois-ci, Lucifer ne se laisserait pas faire. Du moins c'est ce que son cerveau laissait entendre depuis trente secondes, mais son corps ne semblait plus du tout de cet avis.

Le Maître des Lieux, et des Enfers, raffermit sa prise sur l'Ange. Une fois qu'il fut certain de bien l'avoir saisit, il recula lentement sa tête, légèrement à regret, mais n'en laissait pas paraître une miette. Gabriel le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait plus la situation.

** - Tu ne m'auras pas encore avec ton petit jeu, Gabriel…** Susurra le brun, se penchant à nouveau pour venir se coller près de son oreille. **Ne joues pas à ça avec moi car tu sais ce qu'il en adviendra. Je suis extrêmement clément avec toi pour le moment mais ne prend pas trop tes aises, tu risquerais d'y laisser des plumes. Si _certaines personnes haut placés_ dans ma hiérarchie, venaient à apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elles apprennent, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau ! **Continua-t-il, toujours la voix proche du murmure, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Relâchant doucement sa prise, étant sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles de la part de sa _proie,_ Lucifer se retourna brusquement, puis continua ses occupations. Le Blond, se remettant peu à peu de la chance qu'il avait eu de ne pas mettre Lucifer en colère (d'après expérience, il sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter…), se posa à nouveau dans le canapé rouge, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ne sachant pas comment reprendre une conversation, il attendit que le _Maître des Lieux_, comme il le lui avait bien fait comprendre, fasse preuve d'un peu de courtoisie. Apparemment Lucifer n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sortir Gabriel de l'embarra dans lequel il s'était fourré tout seul. Il observa attentivement la pièce autour de lui et constata que le déco n'était pas le plus réussi en Enfer.

Il se trouvait dans les appartements privés de Lucifer lui-même et ce n'était guère accueillant au premier coup d'œil. Tout était rouge. Comme s'il existait que cette couleur ici-bas. Les murs faits de roc, rouge bien évidement, étaient rugueux, idem à ceux d'une grotte. Le mobilier était pauvre et le Brun se suffisait avec deux canapés de cuir, d'un immense lit à baldaquin et d'une très, très longue table comportant une douzaine de chaises. Le tout, composé de rouge plus ou moins mat, plus ou moins foncé, la matière jouant avec le relief, provoquait des contrastes magnifiques. Alors, un mobilier certes pauvre mais qui reflétait toute la richesse et le pouvoir du Maître des Enfers.

** - Je devrais leur envoyer quelqu'un, ça craint vraiment… **Bougonna le Blond faiblement.

** - Qu'as-tu dis ? **Cracha Lucifer, se retournant d'un coup sec.

** - Rien, que j'avais peut-être une idée pour passer le temps ! **Lâcha Gabriel, saisissant la première excuse lui passant par la tête. Il se mit à croiser les doigts en priant que son amant ne se mette pas en colère.

** - Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?** Glissa-t-il, la mine faussement intéressée.

- **Et bien… T-tu sais… dans le monde sorcier, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant en ce moment si on regarde _un temps soit peu _ce qu'il se passe dans son domaine !**

** - Que veux-tu insinuer par là ? **S'offusqua Lucifer. **Que je ne m'intéresse pas à mon Royaume ?**

** - Non pas du tout ! Que vas-tu donc imaginer là !**

Gabriel s'enfonçait de plus en plus, tentant vainement de s'en sortir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir il subisse son courroux plutôt que son… on va s'égarer là ! Et puis, il n'avait vraiment rien dit de fâcheux pour le mettre dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement. Parfois il s'enflammait vraiment pour pas grand-chose… mais il avait à faire à Lucifer alors s'il s'attendait à autre chose de la part du Maître des Enfers…

** - Je disais juste que, du côté Sorcier, il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu sais, avec ce Mage Noir qui terrifie les Moldus en les massacrant et ce Sauveur, cet Harry Potter, qui est voué à le tuer ? **Bafouilla Gabriel, faisant de son mieux pour que _son ang_… son démon ne le prenne pas mal.

** - Oui, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Mais viens en directement au fait car là c'est toi qui m'ennui royalement. Or tu sais comment cela va se finir si ça continu…**

Lucifer s'approcha, un pas après l'autre, le plus lentement possible, un sourire qui laissait tout prétendre des intentions de son auteur. Une fois à hauteur du Blond, son souffle chaud balaya le visage de celui-ci et vint se nicher dans son cou. Gabriel laissa échapper un faible gémissement, sentant les mains de son amour s'insinuer lentement dans son pantalon.

** - Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que cela te place dans une situation assez… défavorable, quand tu m'ennui… **Susurra-t-il.

** - O-Oui, je-je le sais… **Soupira Gabriel.

** - Bien **Coupa Lucifer se reculant en même temps. **Maintenant, c'est à toi.**

** - Et bien, je-je pensais… changer un peu la situation… leur situation je veux dire !**

** - Entre ce Mage Noir et ce Sauveur ? **Demanda le Démon ironiquement commençant à voir ce que le Blond avait en tête.

** - O-Oui…**

** - Oh, je t'en pris Gabriel, je t'ai connu bien plus sûr de toi, et cela m'irrite vraiment de te voir dans cet état face à moi !**

** - Peut-être, mais seulement tu es intimidant ! **Gronda Gabriel.** On serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas te mettre en colère et…**

** - Tu recommences à t'égarer… et à m'ennuyer à nouveau là. **Le prévint-il.

** - Tu vois !?**

** - Qu'est ce que je dois voir ? Mon attitude ? Tu l'a connais très bien, alors ne me fait pas croire qu'après tout ce qu'on a _fait_, tu as peur de moi ?!**

** - Non, mais bon, parfois je préfère éviter tes colères que m'en prendre plein la gueule à chaque fois…**

** - Vocabulaire Gabe, ici tu es chez moi… et là, on s'éloigne vraiment du sujet pour lequel tu m'as fait me lever… **Prévint à nouveau Lucifer, les mains posées sur les hanches.

** - Oui et bien, je voulais dire qu'on pourrait un peu changer la situation actuelle pour rendre les choses plus amusantes.**

** - Développe.**

** - Et bien…**

** - Arrête de commencer toutes tes phrase par ces deux mots si tu veux sortir entier de cette pièce et… **– Coupa Lucifer en levant la main voyant que Gabriel allait répliquer - **... surtout, surtout, pour ton bien, ne réplique surtout pas et continu !**

** - Et… On pourrait leur lancer un sort, corsant les choses entre eux – et pourquoi je ne devrais pas répliquer d'abo…**

Le Blond n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son élan (_de courage ?_) étant coupé par une main s'abattant violement sur sa joue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était cette même main qui lui donnait parfois (souvent, oui !) des sensations torrides. Bref, là elle ne lui avait pas du tout donné des frissons, procuré du plaisir… Décidément on s'égare nous aussi… Soyez patient, plus tard… Si vous êtes sage, on ira les espionner…

** - Dis le narrateur, tu ne t'égare pas de nouveau là, par hasard ? **Tenta le Maître des Lieux, un poil exaspéré de cette situation.

Oui, oui je sais. Donc où en étions-nous… Ah oui… Gabriel venait de se recevoir une gifle monumentale. Présentement il se tenait la joue gauche avec sa main, les yeux grands ouverts, ne revenant toujours pas que _Lui_ ait osé le toucher… de cette manière ! C'est-à-dire violente ! Bon, il devait admettre que parfois il était violent durant leurs… Oui pardon… Plus tard, on a dit.

** - Tu m'as frappé ? **Commenta Gabriel.

** - Oui, c'est bien ça, tu en veux une autre pour être sûr ?**

** - Non mais, CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? **S'insurgea le Blond.

** - Pour le moment si, mais ça ne risque de ne plus vraiment durer si tu ne termine pas ce que tu as commencé, c'est-à-dire trouver quelque chose pour que TU ME FOUTES LA PAIX !!!**

** - Pour faire court, on pourrait échanger leur âme et voir ce qu'il se passerait. **Termina l'ange et parlant très vite.

** - Tu vois que tu peux y arriver… Ce qui est malheureux c'est qu'il faut toujours se fâcher avec toi.**

** - Mouai, parle pour toi… **Répliqua-t-il en bougonnant.

** - Je t'ai entendu ! Maintenant que tu as trouvé cette _formidable_ idée, si je puis me permettre, va tout faire pour la mettre en œuvre et lâche moi les basques quelques siècles. J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances moi… **Finit-il pour lui-même.

Lucifer s'éloigna un peu du Blond le laissant sur sa fin. Maintenant ce n'était plus du tout son problème, quoique ça ne l'est été depuis le début, mais il aurait la paix pour au moins les prochains mois à venir. Même avec un peu de chance, durant les quelques années qui allaient arriver. Sans même se retourner une seule fois pour voir son amant, il sut à l'instant précis où Gabriel disparut. A chaque fois que son ange partait, un courant d'air frais traversait les Enfers pour mourir dans une rivière de lave.


End file.
